Loss Of A Loved One
by LaylaLovely2011
Summary: When Jeremy is killed in Afghanistan his parents are left to morn and ask why. Will his parents make it through the tragic loss of their son, or will this be the one thing their relationship can't withstand? Read and leave comments!Thanks
1. Bad News Hits Home

Authors Note: I have to give a big thank you to my partner on this story TragicTales!She was a huge help and couldn't have done it without her help!

Denise was in the nursery trying to get a very fussy Molly to sleep when she heard someone knocking on the door making Molly who was almost asleep fussier. Denise sighed and went and opened the door without looking to see who it might be. When she opened the door she almost lost her balance. Two CAO officers were standing at her door. Denise knew already why these men were here and it wasn't good. "C...Can I help you?" she asked, her voice involuntarily breaking already.

The one on the left stepped forward. Denise's mind raced, in a small selfish way she wished it was someone else family member but she knew otherwise. "Ma'am we regret to inform you that your son fell in action." Of course the words didn't go through her head. Again her selfish thoughts said that the news wasn't for her.

Somehow she managed to keep it together enough to talk "Thank you" she said quietly. Even though she wanted to shout at them to get out, that they were lying she knew better. Frank had taught her that no matter what always be a lady with these people.

Yet out of all the times she wasn't lady, for some reason, acting out right now could have been the worst. She knew better, yet she's always known better but now wasn't the time. In the seconds it took her to close the door she thought of the all the things she would never say.

She went back and picked up her baby girl and started sobbing, she couldn't believe Jeremy would never meet his little sister. Meanwhile Frank was on a plane from Afghanistan with his son's casket, all he could think about was his wife, he knew she must be torn to shreds and he wasn't even there to comfort her, it would be a whole day of flying before he got to see her.

It was As if Molly knew her brother died. Molly cried softly then after. She closed her little eyes and tears came as if the just floated down.

Denise cried and held her baby "It's okay Molly, mommy's got you" she said gently rubbing her baby's hair. In a small way Denis held her as if in her mind she was holding herself.

Molly finally closed her little eyes and Denise put her in her crib and went to the living room. She looked at all the pictures of her baby boy and the grief because too much and she snapped, she began grabbing picture frames and throwing them around the room.

The smashed glass awoke Molly. With her little eyes opened wide she watched. Grandma's vase, smashed. Auntie's frame, broken. Cousin Joanne's priceless coffee table from England destroyed.

Denise didn't even hear Molly crying or the front door open. She was still sobbing and throwing everything she could get her hands on. Claudia Joy stood at the door shocked, she had heard about Jeremy and came over to comfort her friend.

Denise now with tears in her face stared at Claudia Joy. Neither moved or did anything for a good ten seconds. That in Claudia Joy's mind was endless.

"Denise I'm so sorry" Claudia Joy said choking up herself. Denise had said that very same line to may army wives in her lifetime but never in her life did it sound as pathetic as it did now,

"I'm sorry won't do anything" she said so calmly it sent chills up Claudia Joy's spine.

Claudia Joy stood still not saying anything for a moment but finally spoke "I know it won't" she said "Have you heard from Frank?"

"Yes, in last two minutes of getting the news he called. OF COURSE NOT!" Claudia Joy knew that kind of painful anger all too well.

She didn't know what else to do so instead of speaking she simply went and hugged the grieving mother. Denise fell into her arms like a child. She remember once as little girl just being hugged until she stopped crying and somehow the same would happen

Claudia Joy held her and let her cry until she made herself sick then held her hair for her and got her something to ease her stomach. There was nothing worse than losing a child and Claudia Joy knew first-hand what that kind of pain felt like.

Now it's no question that Claudia Joy was like a goddess of class and sophistication and to hold up such standards she cried only softly to herself when her own daughter died. However inside she felt like Denise. Tattered and broke, very much like the house.

"Denise maybe we should try to get a hold of Frank" Claudia Joy suggested, she knew he would be able to help his wife better than she could.

Denise nodded slowly but didn't speak, she felt like she was going to fall over at any moment. She went over to the phone but couldn't dial.

laylabranson27: Claudia Joy helped Denise get to the couch and sit down then took the phone from Denise's shaking hands and tried to reach Frank, but it only went to voicemail.

"I hate them Claudia Joy."

"Who honey?" she asked, already half knowing the answer.

"The bastards who killed my son. I want them dead. I want them all dead. I want that damn country burned to the ground!"

"Denise calm down, I know your upset but that's all you don't mean that" Claudia Joy said trying to calm her.

"I do I do I do!" Denise got up. "Claudia Joy why? Why my son?"

"I wish I knew Denise, I wish I knew what to say to make this all go away" she replied, and she meant it.

"Claudia how do you move on?"

"You don't" she admitted honestly "It gets easier with time but you never truly move on"

Denise walked towards the couch and threw herself on it. Molly cries finally reached Denise's ears

Denise got up quickly and went to her daughter she picked her up and swayed from side to side slowly trying to settle her down.

Claudia Joy went into the kitchen to get Molly a bottle and Denise a cup of coffee

She brought both back and Denise gave her a small smile "Thanks" she said and started feeding Molly who was only whimpering softly now.

"Denise would you like me to stay here tonight?"

"No that's okay I'll be fine" she said, the truth was she just wanted to be left alone.

"Denise, you don't need to be alone in this"

"I said I'm fine" Denise snapped

"Fine. But I will come tomorrow." Claudia Joy said calmly not losing her temper, not once.

"Fine" she said not looking at Claudia Joy, only at her baby girl. Claudia Joy left the house and Denise spent the rest of the night in that chair holding Molly tight wishing more than anything that this was all a bad dream she would soon wake up from.

She got no sleep. In fact she had been sitting there all throughout breakfast and it was almost lunch when she heard the door open

"Dee" she heard her husband's voice, "where are you honey?"

Denise didn't respond. She had come to the conclusion that she wasn't dealing with anyone today

Frank searched the house and finally found her in the nursery with the baby, he could tell she had been up all night "Hey, why didn't you answer me?" he asked gently trying to keep his tone light and not upset her.

Denise said nothing. "I'm here." She said in a whisper so soft he could barely hear

"Come here Dee" he said softly, he wanted nothing more than to hold and comfort his wife.

She fell softly into his chest. He held her tight as she started sobbing again, her knees buckled and she would have hit the floor if it had not been for Frank holding her up.

Frank felt her knees give out and instead of standing there he picked her up and carried her to the couch and sat her down and once again tried to hold her but this time she wouldn't let him "Don't" she said somewhat angrily

"Denise what is wrong with you?" Frank asked shocked that she was acting this way.

"I just lost my son!" Denise nearly shouted. She got up off the couch and started pacing the room "This is your fault you know?!"

Frank didn't even argue the truth was he felt it. He felt the pain. He did want to blame himself and for that weak moment he did.

"Damn it Frank say something!" Denise screamed she didn't know why she was behaving this way toward him, he hadn't done anything to deserve it she was just angry.

"Calm down Denise." He had nothing else to say

Denise stayed silent and looked at him "I let him reenlist" she said after about five minutes of just staring at him.

"Denise it's not your fault. He was ambushed." He said, he knew this would happen, she had regretted giving their son permission to reenlist from day one.

"Frank I gave him permission to go back!" she said tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Denise," he went over towards her and he hugged her. She fell onto his chest

"I can't take this Frank" she said and broke down sobbing.

"Go to sleep Denise, you need to rest"

"I can't" she said "I can't even close my eyes without hearing Jeremy screaming for me to help him."

"He died in action quickly" he said hoping to ease her pain and fears.

"Doesn't matter how he died, still doesn't make it hurt any less" she said and pulled away from him and walked into the bedroom leaving him staring after her.


	2. Angry At The World

Authors Note: Once again a big thank you to TragicTales for helping me!

After hearing the Door slam shut, Frank shut his eyes tight and rubbed his hand over his face, he knew he had to do something and quick before Denise got so depressed that she made herself sick. Then he got an idea, he grabbed the phone and called Claudia Joy and hoped she answered

He was thankful when he heard her voice "General Holden's residents"

"Claudia Joy it's Frank I need your help" he said "Can you come over here?"

"Yeah sure thing" she replied cheerfully.

"Thanks we'll see you in a little bit" he said and hung up.

Claudia Joy was at their house in less than ten minutes; Frank's tone was enough to make her rush right over.

She walked into the house and smiled and hugged Frank "Welcome home" she said.

"Thanks, listen Denise is having a really hard time dealing with Jeremy's death and I'm worried, she went into depression after her father died and it lasted for months." he said, it was clear he was very concerned. Can you help me cheer her up?"

"I don't know if I can?"

"What about getting her out of the house?" he asked "Lord help me but what about going to the Hump Bar?"

"Hopefully we can get her out at all."

"It's worth a shot" he sighed and went to the bed room, Denise was sitting on the bed looking at pictures of her son, tears once again streaming down her face.

"Denise?" he said speaking as softly as he could so he didn't set her off again.

She looked up at him but didn't bother speaking; she was done talking, done with everything.

Claudia joy walked over to the bed

"What are you doing here?" Denise asked a bit cold.

"You need to get out"

"I don't feel like getting out" she replied looking down at the picture in her lap. Tears spilled out of her eyes once again.

"Why not"

"I just don't" she shouted, Frank was at his wits end, this woman was not his wife, his wife would not speak to her friends that way.

"Denise stop it!" Frank reprimanded her; his wife was not going to behave this way, grieving or not.

"No!" she screamed and started to throw the picture but Frank caught her hand and took the picture from her "Go change clothes, you're going out, it's not negotiable anymore." he told her firmly but tried to keep his temper under control.

"Look! I won't you hear me? I won't! And don't you dare make me"

"Denise hush!"

"No!" she screamed and started to throw the picture but Frank caught her hand and took the picture from her "Go change clothes, you're going out, it's not negotiable anymore." he told her firmly but tried to keep his temper under control.

"Look! I won't you hear me? I won't! And don't you dare make me"

"I'm not trying to force you to do anything, but honey you have got to stop this, I know you miss Jeremy but this is not going to bring him back" Frank said sitting next to her and placing his arm around her shoulder.

"No now come on, I'm going to, and we are going to the Hump Bar" he said pulling on her arm to make her get up.

She gave him a death glare. "Fine"

Frank smiled at her and hoped she would at least try to have a good time. They both changed clothes then they left the house with Claudia Joy behind them. When they got there Frank was very uneasy, this type of environment wasn't his thing but he had to do this for Denise.

"I want tequila!" she told Roxy as soon as she got to the bar and slammed her purse down.

Frank couldn't help but laugh as did Roxy "Coming right up" she said and gave Denise and Frank both a drink.

Denise shot it down. "Another!"

Frank's eye widened "Calm down woman you're going to be drunk before we've been here ten minutes if you keep that up." he said laughing

"Good! That's the point, I want to be!"

"Denise hush that, no you don't, come dance with me" he said trying to get her away from the bar, Roxy was standing behind the bar looking like she was going to fall over, she had never seen Denise like this.

Denise took another shot. "No! Another around Roxy!"

"Denise I think you need to slow down" Roxy said

"I think you should get out of my life!" she said bitterly.

Roxy's eyes widened and so did Frank's, "Denise stop it, apologize to her!" he snapped grabbing the shot glass from her before she could get anything else.

"Why I'm not sorry! Another round!"

Roxy didn't say another word she just continued to feed Denise drinks until she was satisfied, and very wasted, she was soon dancing with random strangers while Frank watched in shock.

"You know," Denise said to her dancing partner. "You look like my son!"

"Well thank you ma'am" the young man said smiling

"Never! Join the army! No sir noooooo"

"Don't plan on it" he said and pulled her closer and held tight, Frank was three second away from killing this guy, that was his wife he had his hands on.

"Hahahah, you're beautiful!"

Frank had enough; he went and pulled Denise by the arm toward the exit.

"Let me go!" She got out his grip. "What was that for?"

"Denise I brought you here to have a good time, not for you to get drunk and throw yourself at men half your age!" he snapped.

"You're old! And I love him! Take me back!"

"No, we are going home, now get in the truck" he ordered.

"No! You've just jealous I can get other men and you can't get other women"

"I don't want another woman Denise, especially if they're going to cause me as much trouble as you've caused me in twenty-two years" he said, not really meaning that.

"You knew that before you married me. I didn't hide anything"

"No but you've never acted like this before either" he replied

"Leave me! You should have left me!"

"No Denise, now let's go, you're drunk" he said and picked her up and put her in the truck himself.

"I hate you!" she yelled as he shut the door.

Frank didn't even bother saying anything; he just got in the truck and drove them home. He went around and helped Denise out of the car and into the house so she wouldn't fall. "I don't need your help I'm not a baby" she slurred, she was nearly passed out standing up.

Denise got out and fell face first into a pile of dirt. "Leave me Here!"

"No Denise, stop being stubborn, come on let me help you" he said helping her back to her feet.

"Now leave! I don't want to see you again."

Frank just sighed and helped her into the house, he took her to their room "Fine I'll leave if that's what you want but just remember I am only trying to help you Dee" he said and left the house and let the door slam behind him. Denise felt like she had been slapped in the face, she hadn't thought he'd actually leave.

She went over to Jeremy's old room. Since it was now the nursery she sat in the rocking chair and sobbed, she was completely alone, Emmalin had taken Molly for the night and now Frank was gone and she didn't even know where.

She threw a family portrait towards the window and smashed it.

She sobbed until she made herself sick then she lay in the bathroom floor wishing her husband would come back home.

'Oh Frank.' She thought over and over again. She chased him off for good she told herself.

What she didn't know was he was sitting outside in his truck debating whether or not to go back to her.

She lifted herself up from the tub. Shed have to leave she told herself. Jeremy left, Frank left, and now she should too

She stumbled to Frank's gun cabinet and pulled one off the rack, she lifted it to her head but before she could shoot she head Frank's voice "Denise no!"

"Why? What do I have to live for?"

"What about me, and Molly?" he asked "What about our baby girl?"

"She deserves a better mother" she said so calmly that it made him shiver.

Denise you are an amazing mother" he said walking slowly toward her "please honey, give me the gun."

"No!" She shouted and held the gun close to her chest

"Denise please don't do this" he begged "Please, give me the gun baby"

She hesitated but gave it to him

Frank took the gun then pulled her into his arms and held her tight "I love you Denise, we're going to get through this, I promise" he said and kissed her head gently.

"Oh Frank" she sobbed.

Frank held her tighter and rubbed her back "Denise don't ever do that again" he told her "You scared me."

"I'm sorry Frank" she said and meant it.

"It's okay just don't do that again" he said and kissed her cheek, he couldn't believe he had almost lost her "Are you feeling okay, I've never seen you drink like you did tonight."

"Yes I'm fine Frank"

"Denise you look like you've been hit by a mac-truck" he said and she slapped his chest "Oh thanks" she said rolling her eyes but smiling.

She got up and walked over to couch "Frank, we need to leave"

"Leave?" he asked confused "Why?"

"I can't stand being in this house"

"Denise, sweetheart we can't just leave, I have work and so do you" he said

"You work in another country!"

"I'm home for a while, at least until after the funeral" he said which was not what she wanted to hear.

"No! I won't be here when it happens"

"When what happens?" he asked

"The funeral"

"Denise he was your son, you have to go" he said shocked.

"No! I won't see my son dead!" She got up and walked away towards the other side of the room.

"Fine, don't go" he said giving up "I'm done fighting with you."

"Why would I go!?" she screamed.

"I don't know" he said "I don't know anything about you anymore."

Denise glared at him; she got up and walked towards her bedroom. "You know what Frank, I'll leave."

"Is that what you really want?" he asked

"You expect me to be like Claudia Joy. Smile and say nothing but yes and no. But I'm not. My child died and damn it I can't stay here."

"Denise one expects you to be like Claudia Joy, I didn't marry Claudia Joy I married you, and yes we lost our son, but is that really how you want to handle it, by running away?" he asked "Cause that's not the Denise I know"

"But you wish you had Claudia joy." She ran threw her drawers and pulled random clothes out.

"Denise stop!" Frank said and grabbed her by the arm "Stop it now!"

She stopped and calmed herself. "Don't. Touch. Me."

Frank didn't attempt to let go "Stop right now, you are acting crazy!"

"I am leaving, with or without you Frank."

"Fine" he said "Then go!" he let her go and walked into the bed room and slammed the door.

She ran to the door and opened it. "Keep the child!" She picked her bag and walked towards the living room.

He didn't bother to stop her, he let her go, it had to be her decision whether she wanted to stay in this marriage or not and right now he was only sure of one thing, it could go either way.

She went towards the door. "Frank,"

"What Denise?" he asked emotionlessly.

"I'm sorry, for everything." She then opened the door and shut it behind her. She caused him misery beyond anything all their lives together.

Frank didn't reply or attempt to stop her from leaving. She got in her car and started to cry for what felt like the millionth time that day. Where was she going to go?

Denise then remembered when she was girl she would pass a small cabin by the sea

She pulled it together enough to drive and drove to the cabin, she got out of her car and walked inside, the last time she was here she was with Frank for their anniversary.

She walked inside. Every other place her son had been in but not here

She put her bag down in the bed room and looked out the window at the water.

The sea always relaxed her. It relaxed her son. That was one of the few traits he got from her. In small way she felt it as a connection to him

She decided since it was after 2 a.m that she would try to get some sleep, she was emotionally and physically exhausted. She went to the bed and fell to sleep instantly.


	3. Getting Away

Authors Note: Huge thank you to TragicTales again for helping me!Y'all should go to her profile and read her stories!Amazing writer!

Denise didn't sleep but a few hours but she did wake up feeling a little better than the previous night. She got up and had a shower then made herself some coffee before going out on the balcony and enjoying the view. She closed her eyes when the cool breeze hit her face and for the first time since hearing her son died she smiled, and not a fake smile, a genuine smile.

How long she wished she where here on better occasion

She finished her coffee before going inside, she heard her phone ringing. She picked it up and sighed, it was Claudia Joy, she pressed ignore and laid the phone back down on the counter.

She knew what they must be thinking. She left her husband and child. She didn't care. She wanted to sit back and cry and be alone. How Claudia Joy had people over, she didn't know. How she remembered when she needed her she slammed a door in her face. Now she wanted to be there? No never again.

She picked the phone back up and turned it off; she was not dealing with anyone, period.

The next four days had been four days of exploring nature really. She hiked, she ran, she biked and on the fifth day she went camping. Her son's funeral was that day. Damn it she knew she was going to go

She got ready and made the drive to the funeral home. She ignored all the stares she received and sat down in the front row.

Everyone was looking at her. She hated it.

Her heart started to race, she felt like she couldn't breathe, this wasn't happening.

Frank was on the next row over holding Molly. She smiled looking over at her mother

Denise tried to smile but her chest hurt, Frank looked over and knew immediately something was wrong.

The ceremony was dragging on and Denise felt Frank watching her as if he wanted to say something,

Chaplin Maris walked up and started speaking; Denise was in tears before she had been there twenty minutes. As it should have been normal crying.

The ceremony dragged on for what seemed like days, their friends gave speeches and people cried, by the time it was over Denise was almost positive she couldn't cry anymore, then it was time to go to the graveyard, this part she dreaded more than anything in the world.

She saw his coffin laying there. She felt as if she was walking to her own grave

Once again it seemed like they were there for forever, only this time Frank was beside of her, but neither one of them dared look at each other.

It was part of the formality she thought, having the parents standing next to each other but she didn't care. She felt herself leaving shortly after being there.

On instinct Frank went after her "Denise come back" he said

She gave him a look as to say 'don't come any closer' but her body language read differently

Frank didn't move any closer, he wanted her to want him to comfort her, but he wasn't going to force it "Denise?"

"Yeah?" she replied

"Don't leave" he said "Let's go back," he reached for her hand

"No, come with me" she said, she was almost begging.

He nodded "Okay, where?" he asked, maybe this was what she needed.

"To the cabin I have been staying at"

"Okay, let me tell Michael we are leaving and we'll go" he said

"NO!..I mean, no, I don't care for anyone knowing"

He sighed "okay, let's go" he said and tried to hold her hand.

She squeezed it and practically pulled him towards her car.

They left the graveyard together and everyone stared after them,

"Why where they all staring?" She asked

"Denise we just left our sons burial" he said like she was crazy for even asking.

"So? What do they want from me? No one there had a son killed in such a meaningless war."

"Excuse me?" he asked, he couldn't believe she was trashing everything he stood for.

"You heard me. When their sons die in vain they will understand my pain."

"Denise, that meaningless war keeps me in a job!" he snapped, without thinking

"Profit, that's why you stay, not even worth it anymore."

"Denise I am a soldier, and no money is not why I stay, I love the army!"

"That army killed your son!"

"I know that Denise, but he knew what he was getting himself in to" he tried to calmly explain.

Denise understood that and he knew she didn't mean it. "Honestly Frank, why do you love something that hurts you?"

"Because it's who I am Dee" he said

"I could never."

"I know that you're angry Denise, and you have every reason to be honey, but don't punish the good guys for what the bad guys took from you" he said.

"Punishment is right."

"What do you mean?' he asked

"I wish it could punish those that did me such wrong, but I can't."

"No, but you can't punish yourself either"

"I am not punishing myself. I did nothing wrong but letting him reenlist"

"Denise you are punishing yourself by pushing everyone away and being miserable, it's okay to be sad, but don't keep pushing everyone that loves you away" he said

"Frank, you're the only one I am sorry for hurting. I shouldn't have done what I done to you."

He smiled "You're forgiven, but can you do me a favor?"

She smiled. "What?"

"If you want to be sad fine but let me help you, don't push me away" he said reaching across the console for her hand.

"I promise." She replied smiling and kissed his hand.

He smiled and kissed her cheek "Let's go to the cabin and have a good time okay"

"Don't you dare!" she giggled.

"And why not" he said walking toward the dock.

"Because we're in out good clothes!"

"So" he said laughing and sped up, Denise started screaming "Frank Stanton Sherwood don't you dare!" she said laughing

He ran with her into the water. She hadn't had this much fun with Frank in a long time

They were both soaked and laughing hysterically "You messed my hair up" she said pretending to be annoyed.

He playfully splashed her. She started to laugh uncontrollably

They played in the water until it was too dark to see then Denise leaned into Frank's arms "Okay now I'm tired" she said

He again picked her out of the water. He remembered how they had their honeymoon here and perhaps this trip would do both some good

He carried her back up to the house and into the bed room, he sat her on the bed gently and was about to kiss her when his phone rang, Denise stuck out her lower lip; she did not want this trip to be ruined by people. Frank went and grabbed his phone "It's Michael" he said

Denise heard who was on the other line and quickly jumped off the bed. She ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind her and turned the shower on

Frank sighed "Yeah I know but Denise needs this, she needs time away from the flagpole" he told his friend and CO. "Can you cover me a few days?"

"I can try, but no promises"

"Okay, just call me if there is any trouble" he said and hung up the phone and went after Denise. He walked into the bathroom and was immediate hit in the face with steam and could hear Denise crying softly.

"Why do people have to call?"

"It was just Michael calling to check on you honey" he said "Get out of there and let's go get ice cream."

"Jeremy loved Ice Cream"

"Denise don't do this" he said "Come on we are supposed to be on vacation."

She managed a smile, "alright"

She got out of the shower and got dressed and Frank took Denise out to get ice cream and show her off.

"Frank, when do you have to go to work?"

He didn't respond he didn't want to upset.

"When?" she asked again

"Two weeks" he finally replied

"Oh, that's fine" she managed

"Really?" he asked a little shocked.

"I actually thought you would leave sooner"

"I was supposed to, but I told them I wasn't leaving you" he said.

She smiled.

"See I'm not a total screw up for a husband" he said

"You never have been"

He laughed "You sure about that pretty girl?"

"Oh Frank you haven't flirted with me in ages."

He smiled "Well you haven't really been in the mood for me to even talk let alone flirt lately"

"Lately, but not before"

He smiled "Well you got me there" he said and poked her in the ribs making her jump; she hated being tickled more than anything in the world.

"Frank, you should know better!" she said as she scooted away

He pulled her back "What are you talking about?" he asked innocently as they neared the ice cream parlor.

She laughed and winked. "You should know better"

He laughed and held the door as they walked inside "Okay anything you want, name it and you got it" he said.

"I want to go home afterwards," she winked

Frank burst out laughing "Denise Anne Sherwood!" he said "Behave yourself young lady!"

"You aren't suggesting!" she giggled.

He shook his head and ordered them both a huge ice cream and then took Denise's hand and walked back toward the cabin, a few teenagers were looking at them like they were crazy.

"I remember being young"

"Yeah do you remember how much trouble we got ourselves into?" he asked laughing holding her around the waist.

"Remember mother not wanting me to marry you, 'That boy is nothing but trouble' ha-ha she was right of course"

laylabranson27: "No she wasn't" she said seriously "She was dead wrong and I told her so."

Again more laughter

As they walked Denise heard music and looked over at the dock "Frank look" she said pointing to where a band was playing up-beat country music

"Let's go dancing!"

She looked at him wide eyes "You hate dancing" she said smiling

"Awh who cares" he said as he dragged her over

Denise laughed hysterically as they started dancing, before the first song even ended people were surrounding them cheering. Both Denise and Frank were great dancers and everyone let them know it.

She remembered when she was younger and dating him and how he would dance with her in private but never like this, and he was always such a wonderful dancer

"You having a good time soldier?" she asked

"Wonderful" he smiled

She smiled and continued to dance until she was nearly dead on her feet "Can we go, I'm getting kind of tired and this music is making my head hurt" she asked

"Of course," he said. They walked back quickly and Denise fell on the couch as soon as she arrived.

He laughed "You okay there beautiful?"

"No," she giggled "Carry me away"

"You're getting spoiled" he joked.

"I deserve it" she giggled

He laughed "You're darn straight you do" he said, he picked her up and carried her to the bed room.

She smiled and for the longest time she was happy

"Frank can I ask you something?" she asked later that night while he had her in his arms playing with her hair.

"Anything"

"When you get back, can we do this more often, just us?" she asked, it was clear after twenty years these deployments were taking their toll on her.

"Of course" he said. He too needed this

She smiled and cuddled closer to his chest "Goodnight soldier" she said and kissed him.

"Night" he kissed her back

She fell asleep that night and for the first time in a while she finally felt happy, safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Big thank you once again to TragicTales for helping me write!Go checkout her profile as well!Thanks to everyone who reads you guys are awesome!

Frank and Denise spent the next week at the cabin just laughing and spending time together, but soon it was time for them to head back to Fort Marshall, something Denise wasn't looking forward to but she knew they had to go back some time. While Frank was putting their bags in the car Denise called the babysitter that they had hired to take care of Molly while they were gone to tell her they would be picking her up. Then she helped Frank load up the car but stopped right before the last bag went into the back of the truck "Do we really have to go back today?" she asked, already half knowing what he was going to say, he was deploying in a week and there was a lot to do in that time.

"Denise it's time to try to go back to the way things used to be"

She sighed but smiled "I know" she said and put the last bag in then she and Frank climbed in and drove back to post, they picked up Molly and then the three of them went home. Denise turned her phone back on finally, it had been off since they had been gone, her eyes widened "15 missed called 12 voicemails and 40 text messages" she told her husband as they walked inside with Molly who was babbling in her car seat.

"Who from?" he asked

"Everyone" she replied "Michael even tried to call me"

"Did he?"

She nodded "I don't see why" she said

"He would understand your pain. His daughter died and in a way he mourned like you."

"Yeah I guess" she said avoiding the topic of their son,

Frank knew better than to push and he changed the subject "I need to go to the office for a few hours, will you be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, take me to Claudia Joys"

He was a little shocked; she hadn't wanted anything to do with them in a week "Really?"

"I need her, to apologize to her."

He nodded "Let's roll momma" he said and she laughed. Frank dropped her off at Claudia Joy's and headed to the office. She went to the door and rang the bell nervously.

Claudia Joy opened the door remembering the flowers she ordered

When she saw Denise she was shocked, but pleasantly surprised "Hey there stranger" she said smiling brightly

Claudia Joy hugged her. "Denise, Come inside."

Denise picked up the car seat and walked inside "How are you Claudia Joy?" she asked

"Fine, dear come on the house. Please"

They walked in the living room and sat on the couch "Claudia Joy listen, I want to apologize" Denise said

"Don't, your son died. You only needed to get away and mourn. I told everyone you and Frank where so distraught."

"Your husband called my phone like 5 times" she said laughing

"We tried to reach u any way we could"

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't return any calls" she said

"It's fine. Now I can prove you weren't running off with men"

"What?" Denise asked shocked

"Denise didn't you hear?"

"No, what are you talking about?" she asked, already getting a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Oh Denise when we were at the bar everyone saw you with that man"

"What man?" she asked, she was so drunk that night she didn't even remember what happened.

"The one you were so in love with."

Then it hit Denise and she covered her face with her hands "I was drunk Claudia Joy" she said "I had never seen him before in my life!"

"I know I know dear" She said hugging her.

"Who started that?" she asked

"Major Williams's wife"

Denise sighed "I knew she was trouble, she's such a Lenore Baker wannabe!" she said getting up and pacing "How far has this rumor gone?"

"Fair enough, but I told people she wasn't she was with Frank, but when he was all over town alone and not answering questions. Well you can imagine."

Denise sighed in frustration "I'll kill her if this get out"

"Oh Denise there is more"

"Oh good Lord" she said "What is it?"

"Until you showed up for the funeral, everyone assumed that Frank put you...put you...away." she stressed on the word 'away'

Denise's eyes practically popped out of her head "Are you kidding me?!"She was mad now; she ran her hands through her hair and paced the room.

"Denise I'm sorry, we did defend you the best we could"

Denise nodded but she was still angry "I know, but this isn't going away, what can I do?"

"Denise forget about them you know you didn't cheat...again."

Denise sighed "Frank doesn't" she said "What if he hears about it"

"He will and you better do something and quickly"

She nodded "I have to call him" she grabbed her phone and called Frank on his cell phone.

"Denise don't give him a phone call"

Denise sighed "He's not answering anyway" she said and hung the phone up "This is such a disaster" she said and before she knew it she was in tears, she cried at the drop of a hat lately.

"Denise, you can tell him tonight"

She nodded "I don't even know why I'm crying, I didn't do anything wrong" she said wiping her eyes

It's fine. Right now you're a big ball of emotions""

She nodded "Thanks for having my back" she said and hugged Claudia Joy.

"Always" She smiled.

The two ladies visited for the rest of the day and before either one knew it their husbands popped through the door while they were laughing and gossiping.

"Frank!" Denise got up and said.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" he asked hugging her as Michael did the same to Claudia Joy.

"I need to speak to you outside"

"Okay" he said, he knew it must be serious if she didn't want to talk about it in front of Claudia Joy. He took her hand and led her outside "Dee, what is it honey?"

"Do you know what their saying about me?"

"Who?" he asked

"Those good for nothing war brats!"

"No I haven't heard, what are they saying?" he asked

"That I'm whoring around, that u didn't care for my son's death, that our son was the only thing keeping us together" She sobbed. "That you put in an asylum, and God knows what else"

Frank pulled her into his arms and held her "Who started it?" he asked

"Major Williams's wife" She leaned on Frank's chest.

"Alright I'll speak to her husband, don't worry about it honey, she's just jealous" he told her trying to calm her down.

"I hate her. Why would she do that?"

"I told you honey, she's jealous" he told her "Don't let her get in your head"

"What is she jealous of?"

"The fact that you are prettier, smarter, and more successful and you have a hell of a better personality" he told her

"Frank, take me home.'

He nodded "Let's tell them we're leaving and we'll go" he said and they walked inside and said goodbye to Michael and Claudia Joy and Frank took her home. She went straight to the couch and lay down. She felt like no matter what she did she couldn't win.

"Denise I going to pick up Molly." Frank said trying not to make a big deal

"Okay" she replied not moving.

"Do you want to come with?"

"No" she replied, Frank was starting to worry once again because she seemed to be getting depressed.

Frank ran to go get Molly in hopes that a little alone time would help Denise. The bouncing little girl hasn't seen her mother in almost two weeks.

Frank put Molly in the car and drove back to the house, when he walked Denise was on the couch and looked like she was sleeping.

"Denise, look whose home!"

Denise opened her eyes and gave a little smile "Bring her to me"

Frank brought her over. The little bundle stretching her arms out

Denise beamed and sat up and held Molly, the little girl cooed and tried to get Denise's hair.

"She missed you." He told her smiling

"I missed her to" she said and kissed Molly's head, but she still seemed sad and Frank was ready to kill the woman responsible.

"Denise don't let her get to you"

"I'm not" she lied and tried to hide the fact that she was hurt and angry.

"Don't lie to me Denise. I know you better than anyone."

"Why? Why hold it all in?"

"I'm not I just don't want to talk about it right now okay" she said her voice breaking and as if Molly knew her mommy was upset she started crying.

"Fine. Fine." Frank took Molly out of her mother's arms

He bounced her gently and she calmed down and smiled up at him, that seemed to make Denise even more upset and before he could say a word she was up off the couch and out of the house.

"Denise come back," he cried after her.

Frank followed Denise with the baby in his arms, she was standing outside in their driveway, it was raining now so she was soaking wet and crying.

"Denise..." he stood at the door

"I can't do this anymore Frank, I do not have the energy to put up with any more" she said turning to look at him but still standing in the rain

"Rumors? Denise please. You know this is childish"

"Yeah well too bad, I'm sorry I can't put on a smile and pretend like I'm okay all the time" she said and got in her car and drove away leaving Frank with an infant who barely knew him since he had only been home a week since she was born.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank sighed and looked down at Molly "Your mommy is something you know that?" he cooed and walked back inside with her in his arms, hoping Denise would go cool off and then come back home.

Denise kept driving and she had no idea were

She drove around post for hours before her car started acting funny, she looked down and her gas gauge was on empty, she had been driving so long she ran out of gas beside the road.

She pulled over. She knew she would have to call someone

She debated on whether to call Frank or Claudia Joy. She looked at her phone for a minute then dialed.

'Oh how embarrassing' she thought

"Hey Claudia Joy I'm stuck on the side of the road"

"What?" she asked confused "How did that happen? Where is Frank?"

"I'll tell you if come get me." Denise knew she would have to lie to Claudia Joy.

"Okay, where are you?" she asked getting her purse and keys.

Denise told Claudia Joy where she was and Claudia Joy hurried over, waiting to hear Denise's story.

She pulled up behind Denise and got out "Okay how did this happen?" she asked

"Claudia Joy!"

Claudia Joy hugged her friend "How did this happen?" she asked again

"I was driving and I ran out if gas."

"Why are you driving around post this late?" she asked

"I needed milk."

"Oh" she replied, Denise was shocked that she bought that. "How is my little niece doing?"

"Annoying little brat." Denise went towards her car.

"What?" Claudia Joy asked shocked "Denise you don't mean that."

"I do Claudia Joy! Don't know who's worst her or Frank."

Claudia Joy sighed "Okay, what happened?"

"Nothing Claudia Joy."

"Okay" she said not pushing; she figured this was more post-partum "Where am I taking you?"

"Anywhere but here please."

"you want to go back to my house or a hotel?" she asked "You need to call Frank and let him know you're okay"

"Screw Frank, please take me to a hotel."

Claudia Joy sighed, this was not going to go well if Frank found out she knew where Denise was and didn't tell him. Nevertheless she took Denise to a hotel "Okay, I have to go back home, Emmalin is in from college" she told her "Call me if you need anything"

"Thank you Claudia Joy. Tell Emmalin hello from me"

"Will do" she replied and Denise got out of the car, she checked into the hotel and went to her room, she looked around and sighed, this was going to be a long night.

She kept wondering to herself if Frank would find out

Frank was at the house and by now he was pacing the floor, he decided he'd call Claudia Joy to see if Denise was there.

He picked up the phone and dialed Claudia Joy

"Hello" Emmalin answered the phone

"Hello Emmailn, is your mother home?"

"Hey Colonel Sherwood" she said politely "Yeah she's here hold on one minute"

"Thank you"

Emmalin handed the phone to her mother "Hey Frank" she said, a bit on edge

"Hey Claudia Joy, is Denise there? Its late and she hasn't come home yet."

"No...Um Frank she's at a hotel" she replied

"A hotel," He asked "Why is she at a hotel?"

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me" she said "But I'm worried about her"

"What hotel is she staying at?"

"Ramada Inn" she replied

"Thank you Claudia Joy." Frank hung up and calls Denise.

Denise was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling when her phone rang, she looked at it and ignored it, she was afraid he would be mad and she didn't want to argue with him.

Frank dialed again, he was concerned and he wasn't giving up until she answered.

Denise sighed but finally answered "Hello"

"Baby come home" he said trying to be sweet toward her, she had been through hell lately.

"No, I'm not coming back there Frank" she said "I can't"

"Why not Denise?" he asked

"Because Frank, I just can't" she said choking up.

"Okay, I won't bother you." He said kindly. He hung up when he didn't hear her say anything back.

Denise threw her phone against the wall and it broke, she didn't know what was wrong with her, all she knew is she felt like she couldn't win no matter what she did. The pain was just unbearable.

Denise lay in the hotel room alone and cried for hours, she didn't want to be alone but she didn't want to be with anyone, she was so confused

She felt again like a big ball of emotions.

Finally about three in the morning Denise finally decided she wanted her husband so she called him not thinking about the time

A very sleepy colonel answered the phone. "Colonel Sherwood,"

"Frank it's me "she said sniffling, Frank sat up and turned on the lamp and looked at the clock, he immediately got worried when he realized she was calling at 3 a.m.

"Denise, what is it?" He said loudly making the baby hear him and started crying.

"Frank I hate being here alone" she said as he got up and went to get the baby from her crib.

"Then I guess we can go there, seeing as you don't have a car." He said as he got the little girl to stop crying.

"Take Molly to Claudia Joy" she said, the fact that Denise didn't want to be around Molly worried him

"No, I'm not putting my daughter with Claudia Joy at 3:00 in the morning."

"Fine" she said "Just forget it, I'll just stay here by myself"

"What? What's wrong with you?" Frank got angry. He never felt more anger in his life.

"Nothing, everything is just great!" she snapped "My husband cares more about our daughter than he does me"

"Damn straight! What parent doesn't love their own kid them themselves?"

"Go to hell Frank!" she shouted and hung up on him

Frank was furious. How dare she think she was more important than their daughter?

He was up for the rest of the night and so was Denise; she had spent the next few hours crying; now she was just lying there looking at the ceiling.

Frank knew something horribly wrong with Denise.

The next day when he didn't hear from her he decided he'd go to her hotel and check on her, Denise was standing outside her hotel room wiping her eyes. When she saw him she started to go back inside.

Frank ran to her and caught up to her before she could get inside her.

Denise jumped and started fighting against him; she didn't know it was him.

"Denise honey it's me baby, calm down." He said.

She stopped fighting and looked at him, her eyes were red and swollen "What are you doing here?"

"I did what you told me to do. I'm going to hell." He pinched her chin and laughed, hoping to make her at ease.

She didn't laugh only looked at the ground; he hated seeing her like this.

"Denise. What's the matter baby?"

"I don't know" she said quietly "I hate being like this."

"I know you do sweet heart."

"And last night, what I said about Molly...I'm a terrible mother" she said

"No you're not; you just had a bad day and took out on her"

"I'm so sorry" she said and once again started to cry, Frank had never seen her so emotional in all the years they had been married.

He held her tight and rubbed her back and swayed gently trying to calm her down "It's alright sweetheart just come home with me okay?"

She nodded "My car is still stuck beside of the road"

"I'll have it sent to the house later."

She nodded and Frank held her and led her to his truck and drove back toward post, Molly was with a baby sitter because Frank wasn't sure if Denise could handle being with her right now.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked

She shrugged "Nothing really"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry Frank, I'm just tired and I think I may be going through depression" she said

"I know. I know."

"I know I've been hard to handle these last few days so thank you for putting up with me" she said

He smiled. "Denise, do you want to see Molly?"

She thought about it but finally nodded "Yeah"

"Are you sure?"

She hesitated "I don't but I should" she said

"That answers my question."

"What?" she asked

He took a turn towards a direction off post.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"Therapy, both of us" He said

"Frank no" she said "Frank please, let's just go home"

"No Denise! You need this."

"No Frank, stop the car I want out" she said crossing her arms.

"You said the same thing on our third date." He teased.

"Frank this isn't funny" she pouted "I want to go home.'

"You said that too." He kept laughing and kept driving.

Denise didn't find it funny and when they got the therapist office Denise refused to get out of the car.

"Denise come on."

"No Frank I told you I wasn't doing this" she said "I'm not crazy!"

"Not crazy. You're depressed and you need help love."

"No!" she said, once again Frank saw tears streaming down her face, it seemed like all she did these days was cry or fight with him.

"You need to go."

She wiped her eyes and tried to stop crying, she finally got out of the car and Frank led her into the building, they were put into a room quickly and the woman seemed nice enough "Hello my name is Melanie" she said shaking their hand, she could tell by the expression on Denise's face this is the last place she wanted to be.

"Hi Melanie, I'm Frank my wife Denise" he said gesturing toward Denise who was not speaking or looking at either of them.

She smiled at both of them "So what are we here for today?" she asked getting a pen and clipboard out.

"Our son died and Denise and I need help handling it."

She nodded "That is a tough situation to deal with and sometimes we try to do it by lashing out at the people who care about us, but you all aren't alone, a lot of parents have to do this after losing a child." she said trying to ease some of the tension she knew Denise was holding back.

"So which one off you wants to start?" She asked.

Denise didn't speak; she had looked at the floor most of the time they had been there.

"Denise? Do have anything?"

She looked at the woman "Look I'm just here because my husband brought me here against my will" she said bitterly and Frank cringed

"So you want to be unhappy?"

"What?" she asked "Of course not but I don't need some shrink trying to make me think I'm nuts!"

"You're not nuts Denise."

"Then why the hell am I here?" she asked harshly, she did not want this she just wanted to be left alone.

"You're feeling a pain that can't be handled alone dear, or without a professional."

"Look I don't need a professional I just need to be left alone!" she said getting up and leaving the room slamming the door behind her leaving Frank staring and Melanie apologizing.

Frank decided that he was tired of casing her. He asked to finish his hour with her in hopes that she could tell him anything that will help him later.

Frank came out of there feeling a lot better about Jeremy's death and Melanie told him whenever Denise was ready to bring her back. He went to the car; Denise was in the passenger seat biting her bottom lip.

He went in and stared the car

The two didn't speak the entire ride home.

But Frank took a turn to the hotel Denise had been at and stopped at the entrance. "Here, you want to be alone so badly, I'll leave you alone."

Denise looked at him "Are you serious?"

"I am. You don't want to be around Molly, you don't want to go to therapy, and you want to be alone. "

"Frank that was sneaky and underhanded!" she snapped "You had no right trying to force me to talk to some shrink!"

"I didn't force you. You came and you left. And she wasn't some shrink!"

"Yes she was!" she screamed "And yes you did I told you I didn't want to be there!"

"Denise. I'm sick of fighting." He said calmly.

She nodded and got out of the car "Send me the papers when you get them" she said

"What papers?"

"The divorce papers" she replied shocking him "You said you're tired of fighting so I'm giving you an easy way out."

"What? Fighting yes divorce no! You think I'd leave you because you're upset about going to therapy?"

"I really don't know what to think anymore" she said

He sighed. "It's up to you."

"Well obviously you don't want me around considering your dropping me off at a hotel so I think we have our answer" she said getting out of the car and closing the door.

"I gave you a choice."

"I'll call you tomorrow" she said, she couldn't even look at him, she was afraid she would cry again.

He speed up and left to get his daughter.

He went and got her from Claudia Joy and took her home, he fed changed and bathed her then sat with her in the rocking chair while she babbled and kicked her little chubby legs.

How could Denise not love their daughter?

Molly looked up at her daddy and for the first time since he'd been home she smiled.

Frank was thinking 'what if Denise never changed?'

Frank got up and put Molly in her crib and went to the living room, he called the only person he could think of to help in this situation, Roland,

He picked up the phone and dialed

"Hello" Roland answered; he was busy trying to keep Sara Elizabeth out of the kitchen cabinets.

"Hey its Frank, are you busy?"

"No busier than usually man, what's up?" he asked

"I need help."

"Okay what's going on?" he asked getting Sara Elizabeth and some toys to keep her occupied and leaving the house.

"Denise is stressed over our son"

He sighed "Yeah I figured, is she home?" he asked going toward the Sherwood home.

"No at a hotel"

"Why?" he asked

"Kind of left her there" he replied, now realizing how mean that sounded.

"Bad move" he said "At this stage it's important for Denise to be around people even if she says she wants to be alone" he said "Her being by herself leaves to much room for her to grieve more and even result in self harm"

"Ugh, right!"

"Don't worry though, it's not your fault, let me go get her and I'll bring her back there and we'll see what we can do" he said "Where is she staying?"

"No I'll get there."

"Okay do you want me to come to?" he asked

"It's fine."

"Okay call me if you need anything" he said

"Oh I will." Frank was already in his sleepwear (not the non-sexy stuff he wore when Denise seduced Frank.) He got a very sleepy Molly and went to the hotel

He got out of the car and went and knocked on the door, he waited several moments and didn't hear anything.

He kept knocking and everyone who passed by thought the poor man and his baby got locked out

"Go to the front desk" an old lady told him "You can get them to let you back in."

"I left my key inside with my wife."

"Oh, the dark haired young lady?" she asked

"Yeah?" he replied

"The poor thing is probably passed out" she said "From the amount of alcohol she was drinking at the bar I would be surprised if she's awake."

Frank just nodded. He went to the desk and asked for a key. Seeing as he and the baby where in their pajamas they didn't question him.

He got the key and went back to the room and opened the door, Denise was lying on the bed just as the woman said, passed out, he could smell the alcohol as soon as he walked in the room.

Molly started fussing from being up so late so Frank put her to sleep on the other bed.

She fell asleep quickly and Frank debated on whether or not to wake Denise.

He decided against it and went to sleep with Molly on the other bed.

The next morning Frank was woken by the sound of Denise vomiting in the bathroom.

He wondered of Denise had even noticed him there.

Denise walked back into the room holding her head, she saw him sitting on the bed "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Trying to sleep." he said as he pulled the covers over his head.

Denise didn't;' speak, she just lay back down on the other bed and closed her eyes trying to stop the pounding in her head.

About an hour later Molly awoke up crying.

Denise groaned and Frank got up and picked Molly up, he changed her diaper and made her a bottle to feed her.

He decided to leave Denise alone and took Molly to the pool.

Frank sat and put Molly's feet in the water and she loved it, she kicked her little legs and splashed water at Frank.

He remembered how much Jeremy loved the water when he was little.

"You like that pretty girl?!He cooed and Molly splashed again and this time she squealed when it hit her in the face, the look on her little face was pure shock and Frank could help but laugh.

He loved the little girl so much

He let her play for a little while longer then decided to go get some lunch and hope Denise would at least eat something. He brought her back something just in case

It was after one when he got back and Denise was still lying in the bed, she hadn't bothered to even move.

He placed the food down and went over to her.

She wasn't sleeping just lying there with her eyes closed holding her head.

"Denise?"

She looked over at him, her eyes were bloodshot and her face was pale, she'd drank way too much the night before and was paying for it now. "Hey" she said almost too quiet for Frank to hear.

"Hey" he replied.

She tried to sit up but fell back against her pillow, her whole body felt like she had weights on.

Frank put his hand on her head.

"I feel like hell" she said closing her eyes tight.

"You smell like it too."

Denise rolled her eyes "Did you come here to make me feel worse?" she asked

He laughed, "No, I came here because you need me."

"No I don't" she said stubbornly, but Frank knew she did, she was just being hard-headed.

"There there, no need to get mad at me."

Before Denise could reply she put her hand over her mouth and bolted to the bathroom, Frank felt sorry for her even though he knew she brought it on herself, he hated seeing her like this

He knew that this would pass it course in due time

Frank put the baby in the other bed and went to check on her, she was trying to get off the bathroom floor but failing because of dizziness.

He helped her up.

She didn't bother trying to get away from him, she leaned into his arms and he helped her back to bed, her skin was clammy and she was sweating "I need to shower" she said

He laughed, "I know you do."

She pouted "I'm glad you're having fun at my expense"

"You know I'm always teasing you."

"Well now your just being mean" she said trying to get up but Frank stopped her "Honey I'm just trying to make you laugh" he said "I'm sorry you don't feel well, but you knew this would happen"

He said soothingly as he held her.

She leaned on his chest "You are an evil man" she said

"I know I know I am."

"Good" she said laying her head on his chest trying to stop her head from feeling like it was going to explode.

"But that's what keeps you loving"

She only gave him a small smile just as Molly started screaming to the top of her tiny baby lungs.

Frank ran quickly to Molly.

As soon as he picked her up she stopped crying and he laughed, his little girl was spoiled by him already.

"She's like her mother," he yelled.

"Frank stop yelling" Denise said "And how is she like me?"

"My bad" he yelled back

Denise whined and covered her head; she was three seconds away from killing him.

He laughed and cooed the little girl.

Molly stared at him then once again started wailing, she wanted her mommy now.

Frank knew he couldn't take the baby to her mother as much as he wanted too

He bounced her and rocked trying to get her to calm down "Hand her to me" Denise said, Frank was shocked when he looked over and she was sitting up reaching for the baby.

He handed her to her

Molly immediately stopped crying and cooed at her mother Denise smiled "There we go monkey, no need for all those tears" she said rubbing Molly's hair.

"See? Just like you"

Denise smiled at him and looked back down at her baby "She deserves so much better" she said

"No she doesn't"

"Frank I have been horrible" she said "She needs someone better, not a crazy drunken whore for a mother." Frank was shocked that she was walking about herself that way.

"What? You're not a crazy drunken whore!"

Denise bit her lip "Can you take her?" she asked

He took her. "Denise why would you say those things about yourself?"

"Because it's true" she said wiping her eyes, she was starting to really worry him, what if Roland was right? What if she tried to hurt herself?

"Denise, it's not true!"

Denise tried to get up and leave the room but Frank stopped her, he wasn't letting her run away from him anymore.

"Don't have to be alone."

"You deserve better" she said trying not to cry.

"Better how?"

"Someone who doesn't cry at the drop of a hat and yell at you and drink herself stupid" she said

"Denise, again, our son died. Acting out is better than you acting perfect."

"I tried Frank, I really did" she said "I tried to be the perfect officer's wife."

"Denise don't try"

She only nodded and let him old her, he put Molly who had fallen asleep down and gave his full attention to Denise.

"Denise let people help you in a time like this."

She sighed and looked down "I've always handled everything on my own" she said "Why can't I do this alone?"

"Because this type of pain is something that you can't handle let alone by yourself"

She nodded "Okay"


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Frank woke Denise and Molly.

They had stayed in the hotel that night but Frank had to get back to work so he had to take the two of them home. Molly was easily woken and smiling; Denise however did not want to get up so she pulled the covers over her head and ignored him.

"Let's go Denise."

"Why?" she asked still half asleep.

"I have to go to work"

She sighed "Do we really have to go back to that prison" she asked, Frank couldn't help but laugh at what she was referring their house to.

"You amuse me Denise." Frank laughed

Denise pulled the covers off her face and laughed "Oh shut up" she said getting their things together.

"You need anything you just call Claudia Joy"

"Please Frank I've been enough of a burden on her" she said "I'll be fine on my own; I'm not going to do anything stupid while Molly is with me"

"And when Molly is not with you?"

She shrugged and Frank was more nervous now than he had been in a long time.

"Denise?"

"Let's go" she said "You don't want to be late for work."

Frank did as told and left with molly

Denise followed him out of the hotel and he took both of them home and kissed them goodbye before leaving for work.

Denise was now alone with Molly.

She sat down on the couch with Molly and fed her a bottle, Molly was perfectly happy with her Mommy, she loved being with her.

Such a beautiful baby she thought. She was the spitting image of her father.

Molly babbled and grabbed Denise's thumb and held on for dear life.

She couldn't help but smile.

Denise played with Molly for the rest of the day and when Frank came home he walked in to the living room to see both Molly and Denise asleep on the couch, Molly was lying on Denise's chest with Denise's arms wrapped protectively around her.

Frank knew that Denise was only taking her anger out on little Molly

Denise felt someone watching her and opened her eyes "Hey soldier" she said smiling.

"My Lady"

She smiled "You're crazy" she said

"Am I?"

She nodded just as Molly started to whimper.

"Awwww she's waking."

Denise smiled down at the baby girl as her eyes opened she looked around and saw her daddy and smiled.

"She loves me more already." Frank said as he picked her up

Denise stuck her tongue out "No way" she teased "She loves me way more"

"Molly who do you love more?" He asked her holding her up

Molly just smiled and kicked her little legs.

"See? Me."

Denise just laughed "Okay, fine you win"

"So how was your day?" Denise asked?

"Busy" he said moving Denise's feet and sitting down with her feet in his lap "How did it go today with little princess here?"

"Nothing we played."

He smiled "Good, she adores her momma you know"

"I know."

"I adore you to" he said tickling her feet.

"Don't!" She giggled

"Why not?" he asked and kept doing it

"I'm holding Molly."

"She's fine" he said watching Molly look at Denise like she was nuts, she didn't understand why she was laughing.

She kept laughing.

"Frank stop!" she laughed "You're going to make me drop her"

He put her on floor and kept tickling his wife

"Frank stop!" she laughed and kicked her feet "I swear I will kick you!"

"Kick me why don't you."

Denise kicked her feet and he grabbed then and stood up holding her upside down "This better?" he asked

She kicked her feet. "Frank put me down!"

"What's the magic word momma?"He asked and started spinning her around.

"Now!" she laughed

"Nope, try again" he laughed

"Please!" She giggled.

"Much better" he said and put her on her feet then grabbed her around the waist so she could escape "Now see how easy that was?"

She laughed. "Frank!"

"What?" he asked

"Let me go."

"Why?" he asked

"Frank Molly."

"Denise honey she's fine" he said, he looked down at Molly who was now playing with her feet.

"Frank we should..." Frank picked her up and dragged her away.

"Frank what you are doing?" she asked giggling "We can't leave her by herself!"

"Ten minutes. She'll be fine."

"Frank no!" she said laughing

"Or here, she won't remember."

Denise's face turned blood red "Absolutely not!" she said

"Fine, ten minutes." he said

Denise laughed but had no more objections.

After ten minutes she got up and ran to see Molly sleeping on the floor.

"Told you she was fine" Frank said coming into the room.

"Gosh we can't do that again." She said as she picked up her baby

"Why?" he asked

She smiled and blushed.

Frank laughed "You are adorable you know that?"

"Can't help it when a man if uniform is around"

Frank burst out laughing hysterically "Well I hope none of those other men in uniform can make you blush like that"

"No, only you. It's especially hard when you come back and you're in uniform."

Frank was out of breath from laughing "Well good to know ma'am" he said

She smiled. "Welcome solider."

He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her "I love you Denise, don't ever forget that okay"

"I love you too." Then the phone started to ring

Denise pulled away from Frank and answered it "Sherwood residents"

"Denise? You home?"

"Yeah, who is this?" she asked

"Claudia Joy"

Denise laughed "Oh sorry didn't recognize your voice" she said "Yeah we came home this morning."

"You haven't talked to anyone right? Only Frank?"

"No, why?" she asked

"Oh you won't believe what I heard about you!"

"Oh dear God, what are they saying now?" she asked

"Just that you lost your mind"

Denise sighed and looked at her husband "Why are they doing this?" she asked her best friend, Frank didn't like the sound of this nor did he like the look on his poor wife's face

"You know Major Williams wife"

"Yeah" she replied

"Denise she won't stop!"

Denise had had enough "I'll call you back in a little while" she said and hung up before Claudia Joy could even reply, she threw the phone across the room waking Molly and making Frank jump.

"What was it?"

"I'm done Frank, I am so tired of this crap" she said pacing the room.

"What Happened?""

"That Williams's wife is at it again" she said "Why is she doing this! I didn't do anything to her!"

"Denise what could she be saying?"

"Now they are saying I've lost my mind" she said "Why are they saying this stuff?"

"I don't know Denise, I don't know. What did you ever do to that woman?"

"Nothing!" she snapped "Why would you think I did something to her?"

"I mean people don't do these things for no reason"

"Yeah"she said and sat down and put her face in her hands ""I swear I didn't do anything to her"

"Boy her husband is for in a problem"

Denise only sighed "I'm going to lie down" she said, once again running away from him. Trying to be the perfect officer's wife keeping a smile on her face but Frank knew her better than that. Frank knew her pain before she even realized it.

"No you're not, come here" he said trying to let her know it was okay to not be okay around him, he didn't know when she stopped realizing that.

She smiled She went to him and he hugged her tight "I'll speak to Major Williams about this, I won't let her get away with it, okay?" he said rubbing her back.

"Can you have her killed?" she asked and Frank was a little scared at how serious she was. "Have one of kids killed and see how happy she is"

Frank looked at her shocked "Denise you don't mean that"

"I do! I do!"

He sighed "Denise, I think maybe you need to go back to counseling"

"No! How dare that woman do such a thing! Like she wouldn't feel pain if a child died!"

"Denise, honey calm down" he said trying to keep her from getting too upset.

She was fine. Her body language was calm but her mouth was crazy. "I am honey. But how dare she!"

"I know, I'll fix it tomorrow" he said "Don't worry."

"Ugh. Frank maybe you're right. I should go to therapy."

He smiled "I'll be with you as long as you need me there" he told her "You're not in this alone Dee"

She smiled. "Frank oh. I had such a good day too."

"Don't let her ruin it for you" he said

"I need to put Molly down to sleep."

He nodded and Denise took Molly and put her in her crib, she stood there for a few moments just looking at her baby girl.

"Hello baby." Denise said.

Molly started to fuss; she wanted her mommy to hold her.

She picked her up.

Molly stopped fussing and Denise sat in the rocking chair and rocked her.

Gosh. She didn't want to ever suffer this pain.

She needed a release, she put Molly back in her crib and went to the bathroom, she got in the medicine cabinet and got the sedatives Frank had been prescribed after his last tour, and she took five and then put the bottle back.

She passed out before she could blink

Frank heard something crash and ran to see what it was, he found Denise lying passed out on the floor, with the medicine cabinet opened.

The pills where laid out on the floor.

Frank ran to her side and tried to wake his wife "Denise wake up!" he said shaking her.

"So sleepy Frank"

"Denise what did you do?" he asked "How many of these did you take?"

"Four"

He sighed "Okay" he said picking her up and carrying her to their bed "I'm going to call Roland and see if I need to take you to the emergency room."

"No frank. Nooo I'm so tired."

"I know baby but that could be dangerous" he said "I'll be right back okay?"

"Frank, molly"

"She's okay honey, she's in her crib sleeping" he said "Now I'm going to call Roland, do you feel sick or dizzy or anything?"

"So sleepy, Frank"

"I know honey" he said "But you have to stay awake okay, just a little longer"

"Frank, don't make Molly join the military."

"I'm not sweetie, it's okay, Molly is fine" he soothed

"I won't lose my only baby."

Frank grabbed the phone and called Roland, he was a nervous wreck.

Denise was mumbling the words 'only baby' to herself.

"Hello" Roland answered

"Hey, It's Frank, can you come over?"

"Sure Frank, what's wrong?" he asked sensing the stress in the Colonels voice.

"Denise took four of my pills."

"What kind of pills?" he asked grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

"Sedatives"

"Okay, keep her talking, I'm on my way over" he said

Frank hung up and turned to her.

Denise was falling back to sleep.

"No Frank, don't let Molly go." she kept mumbling

"Denise, honey Molly is safe, she's here with us" he said "It's okay sweetie"

"You won't make her go"

"No of course not baby" he said rubbing her hair just as he heard Roland come through the door.

Frank ran to get it when Molly started to cry. "Come in Roland"

Roland came in while Frank was getting Molly "Hey Frank, where is she?"

"In our room"

He went to the bed room to check on Denise while Frank tried to get Molly back to sleep.

After managed to get Molly to stop crying he ran to the bedroom. "So Roland?"

"She's okay" he said "She isn't showing signs of overdose so she'll sleep for a long time then probably wake up sick and groggy."

"Oh thank god"

"Why did she take those pills in the first place?" he asked

"Stress, anger, sadness, she wants away from it all"

"Frank, it sounds like she may be trying to kill herself" he said

"She wasn't. She couldn't. She said she'd go to therapy."

"Then she took sleeping pills" he said "Frank I don't want to scare you but, I've seen this before, next time she might not be so lucky, she may never wake up if she tries this again."

"Stop it. I don't want to hear it. I lost my son and I won't lose my wife. I won't let Molly grow up without a mother. I won't keep her months with a stepmother and I won't put her in care of my parents."

"All I'm saying Frank is that she needs to be watched" he said "She's not thinking clearly right now."

"Watch her? I left her alone a few minutes."

"She can't be left alone at all" he said

"Then what do I do. I have work."

"Maybe she needs to go somewhere for a while" he said

"Like where?" he asked

"Like Mercer" he said "She needs psychiatric help"

"No no, it was impossible to get her to go to therapy and with the rumors."

"Frank Denise is on a very dangerous path" he said "One that could take her from you for good."

"DON"T SAY THAT!"

Roland sighed but backed off "Maybe you need to talk to Michael and take time off work" he suggested "Either way Denise needs you here with her at all times."

"No Michael has pulled to many strings to give me these few days."

He nodded "What about Claudia Joy, or I'll even stay with her if you want me to." he said "But she needs someone with her at all times

"Would you Roland? Sara Elizabeth can come too. Molly would like her best friend."

He nodded "Of course" he said

"Thank you."

"No problem" he said just as they heard Denise whine in her sleep.

"Roland please talk to her… about our son"

He nodded "I sure will" he said

Frank sat down. "Roland, what do you know about Major Williams and his life?

"He seems nice, haven't met his wife though" he said "Why?"

"Nothing, no reason."

"Okay" he said not really buying it.

"So you'd say they are good people?"

"Seems like it" he said, he hadn't heard the awful rumors that woman had started.

"Does Major Williams want my job?"

"I don't know" he said "He seems like he's happy where he is."

"Does Major Williams want my house?"

"No, why?" he asked

"Does Major Williams want my wife?"

Roland laughed a little "Probably" he replied honestly "He'd have to be blind not to"

Frank didn't laugh. "Really?"

"Frank, she is beautiful" he said "A lot of men want her, but no worries she's perfectly happy with you"

"What do you mean a lot of men do? Like who?"

"Anyone with a pulse" he replied "Frank don't worry you know Denise loves you."

"I'm not worried about her."

"Good" he said "Then what's going on?"

"Will you just answer my question?"

"What question?" he asked confused

"Why Major Williams's wife hates Denise so much"

"Wait, does this have anything to do with why Denise is acting like she is"

"You see she hates my wife so much she's spreading rumors about her."

"That's why she's doing it. Making it hurt. Bitch knows some pretty good physiologic warfare."

"Well you better get a handle on it before it costs Denise her life" he warned

"You sure Major Williams...you know. Denise."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about their Frank" he said

"Well if I didn't I wouldn't have his crazy wife insulating mine."

"Well just tell him to make her stop" he said

Frank gave Roland a sinister smile.

Roland smiled "What are you thinking Colonel?"

"Nothing Dr."

He laughed "Do you need me to hang out here until she wakes up or are you okay alone with her?" he asked

"Come tomorrow before I leave for work"

He nodded "Got it" he said and got Sara Elizabeth and left Frank with his wife.

Now Frank's mind was running. He had an idea. He sat by Denise's bed side and held her hand; the pitiful noises she was making broke his heart.


End file.
